


Contentment and Hot Chocolate

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Hot Chocolate, Kid Fic, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 20:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's cold outside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contentment and Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littletrenchcoatangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletrenchcoatangel/gifts).



> For littletrenchcoatangel, welcome to AO3 darling!

It's a cold night. Dad's out. Sammy's wrapped up in several blankets in front of the TV. The motel room they have is modest but it does the trick.

Dean has a blanket draped across his shoulders like a cape as he stands in flannel pajamas in front of the counter.  
Two mugs are sitting there, bottoms filled with a mixture of powder and milk while he waits for the water in the pot to boil.

He takes a deep breath and contentment settles over him. He's only eleven and it's been a long time since he felt this way.


End file.
